


Together, They Fight Crime!

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Crack, Drabble, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Pointless, Run-On Sentences, Silly, just the one though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together, They Fight Crime!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) July Writing Prompt #25: [Trope Trainwreck!](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1557155.html). I completely blanked on this prompt so have a pointless drabble. :-/

There were many benefits to being a telekinetic/psychic healer with enormous butterfly wings who instantly knew the precise location of all jam and jam-like substances within a five kilometer radius and was soul-bonded to the half-vampire, were-dolphin, octo-merman, on-earth avatar of the god of "SCIENCE! *clap of thunder*" (but in complete denial about the avatar business, thanks) who could see forward or backward in time in increments of the half-life of manganese-52, and with whom he shared a flat in London, solving crimes.

Really, there _were_ benefits. John was sure there must be to make up for the rest of it.

-.-.-  
(that's it. forever.)


End file.
